


Do You Wanna Be More Than Friends?

by MrThreeCats



Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrThreeCats/pseuds/MrThreeCats
Summary: Rhyth and Yoyo are easily the least mature of all the GGs, and naturally they both find it too awkward to confess their feelings for one another. After an eventful day out though, one of them decides to take the chance.
Relationships: Rhyth/Yoyo
Kudos: 5





	Do You Wanna Be More Than Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally posted on FF.net, but I decided to improve it a little bit and post it here as well. I hope you like it!

The bustling streets of Shibuya were swarming with passing cars as the sun’s rays beamed down from the vibrant blue sky. Crowds of pedestrians scrambled about, some in a hurry and others at their own laidback pace. A nearby boutique played a catchy pop tune through its speakers, catching the attention of youthful window shoppers. Elsewhere, the smell of sizzling beef from an open-air grillhouse wafted through the air, beckoning passersby to rest for a meal.

Rhyth and Yoyo were skating aimlessly down a busy sidewalk, effortlessly weaving between those travelling by foot. It would be a crime not to make the most of such a beautiful day, but they were too busy wasting away the daylight.

Rhyth slowed down until she came to a complete stop. "I'm bored," she sighed.

Yoyo crawled to a stop next to her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, same. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, there's nothing _to_ do!"

"We could go grab something to eat."

Rhyth shook her head. "I'm not really hungry right now."

Yoyo was really hoping she would say yes to food. "Well, I bet I can think of something fun for us."

"Go ahead. I'm up for anything."

Yoyo scanned their surroundings. Across the street from them was a large upscale department store. The two of them definitely wouldn't be welcome in there, especially not with their skates on.

"Hey, we should race through that department store. That'd be fun."

"What? No way!” Rhyth exclaimed. “I'm not doing that!"

"Hey, you said you were up for anything."

"Yeah, but not that!"

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

"No, it won't! We'll get in trouble!"

“That’s what makes it fun! Ugh, you're so boring.” Yoyo knew that once Rhyth made her mind up about something, there was no swaying her. He turned to face the store as a mischievous grin slowly revealed itself. “Fine, I'll do it by myself."

"Yoyo, don't!" Rhyth shouted, but it was too late; he had already taken off towards the building. She chased after him, begging for him to stop, but he disregarded her pleas. Before she could catch up to him, he dashed into the store. She stopped in front of the entrance and put her hands over her head, helplessly waiting for the inevitable aftermath.

The store was much larger on the inside than it looked from the outside. Yoyo gazed upwards to see a security camera on the ceiling. He raised his hood over his head to shield his identity before beginning his sprint to the very end of the store. The store's employees immediately gave chase as he maneuvered down the aisles, dodging startled customers and elaborate shop displays. The further he progressed, the angrier the employees became. Soon they started to shout at him.

"Hey you, stop!"

"What are you doing?"

"Get back here!"

Yoyo ignored them as he reached the end of the store only to find that there was no exit out the back. His only escape was through the entrance at the front of the building. He quickly turned around to see the store's employees blocking his every path, none too amused by his reckless actions. Yoyo welcomed the extra challenge.

He rushed towards one of the employees and pushed them out of his way. The man fell into a clothes rack, knocking items onto the ground. Yoyo snickered before the severity of his actions dawned on him.

_I just committed assault, didn't I?_

He realized he had passed the point of no return, but the exit was in his sight. Not daring to look back, he continued towards the exit whilst his adrenaline gave him a much-needed burst of speed.

Rhyth watched as he dashed back out of the store. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her wrist and began pulling her down the street.

"C'mon, we gotta get outta here!"

Rhyth had still not fully understood the severity of the situation, but the urgency in Yoyo's voice was enough to trigger her flight response. She kept pace with him, unable to stifle her wildish giggling as they escaped.

"Oh my god, Yoyo, that was crazy!" she cried. "I can't believe you did that!"

Yoyo turned to face her. "Hey, you're laughing! That means you're having fun."

"Only because I'm not the one whose gonna get in trouble if we're caught!"

Yoyo smirked. "You know, I actually pushed someone down to the ground, so if we do get caught then I'm _really_ in trouble."

A look of dread washed over Rhyth's face. Suddenly this wasn't all fun and games anymore. She gripped Yoyo's hand tightly and sped ahead, dragging him along behind her. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her genuine fear of getting caught. The look of concern on her face and the determined swinging of her free arm amused him, perhaps a bit too much.

Before long, the rest of his surroundings faded away from his consciousness as he became transfixed on Rhyth’s every move, from her forward-leaning body to the way she pushed off the pavement with her skates in a manner that made it seem like—for just a split-second—both her feet were hovering off the ground. His gaze drifted further up until they were caught by her hair blowing playfully in the wind. It was then that he finally registered the sensation of Rhyth's hand holding firmly onto his. Despite the panic in her actions, her hand felt safe and warm, as if nothing bad could ever happen to him so long as he didn't let go.

Yoyo snapped out of it once Rhyth turned around and noticed him staring at her. He quickly darted his eyes away, but he had already been caught, making them both blush.

Rhyth then looked past Yoyo and began slowing down. "They're not behind us. It looks like we got away."

They both stopped to catch their breaths. Only then did Rhyth let go of Yoyo's hand.

"Man, you nearly tore my arm off," he quipped as he removed his hood from over his head.

Rhyth, still panting, replied, "I just didn't want you to get caught. You would have gotten into deep trouble."

Yoyo let out a feeble grin. He felt too embarrassed to tell her that the store's employees likely never even left the building to pursue them.

"But wow, that was exciting," Rhyth remarked with a smile back on her face. "It's never a dull moment with you, is it?"

"You're still a wuss for chickening out, you know," Yoyo teased.

"Yeah, well I hope you’re okay with being banned from that store for life."

“Pfft, fat chance. I had my hood up the entire time so there’s no way they could recognize me.”

“Oh, you mean in that same sweater you wear almost every single day?”

Yoyo glared at Rhyth, unamused by her witty observation. “Whatever. That place ain’t my style anyway.”

Rhyth wasn't too exhausted from their workout, but Yoyo was sweating quite a bit. He was clearly in worse shape than her—to be expected since he had also raced across the store and back. She spotted a scenic park down the road and gestured towards it.

"We should go over there and find a nice place to rest."

"Yeah, alright."

The two made their way to the park at a leisurely pace. Although Yoyo's legs and feet were beginning to ache less, his mind was still hooked on when Rhyth held his hand. The moment her hand squeezed tightly onto his, he felt a fluttering in his stomach—a sensation he would feel almost every time he was with her. He was young but he wasn't stupid; he knew he had feelings for her. And yet, he just couldn't muster up the courage to confess it to her. A man showing his softer emotions was a sign of weakness, and Yoyo felt he had to hide his feelings from Rhyth to maintain an image of coolness. Still, his heart yearned for her; yearned to be able to act on every silly romantic desire that came to his mind when he was around her. To be able to playfully roll with her in the grass, sleep in each other’s arms, or even just hold her hand for as long as he wanted. If only he could shed his stupid pride.

They arrived at the park and looked around for a shady spot.

"How about over there?" Yoyo suggested, pointing towards a gazebo.

"I don't know," Rhyth replied. "There's a few people already over there and I'd rather we find a nice and quiet place to ourselves." She surveyed the park and spotted a large tree with outstretched branches providing plenty of shade. "Oh, over there is perfect!"

The two of them approached the secluded tree and sat down at its roots. Rhyth leaned back, resting her head against the tree trunk while Yoyo lied on the grass. The sun-kissed leaves on the trees glimmered as the light peaked through them, enhancing the warm summer ambiance.

"It's such a nice day out," Rhyth uttered softly.

"Yeah," Yoyo replied in an equally calm voice.

The pair enjoyed a moment of silence to admire the peaceful scenery and each other's company. The only sounds they could hear were the leaves swaying in the gentle breeze and the all-pervading singing of cicadas. The auburn glow of the leaves began to fade with the approaching dusk.

During their silence, Rhyth snuck a look at Yoyo who was staring straight up into the sky, a carefree look on his face. Watching him gave her a warm and familiar feeling inside. She really enjoyed the time she spent with him that day, especially when they were fleeing from the department store. She didn't mean to grab his hand back there—it happened unconsciously—but she was glad she did. Not only did its touch feel pleasant, but it gave her the motivation to skate harder so that they could escape. Rhyth was well aware of her feelings for Yoyo, but she was too afraid to ask him out. The fear of rejection haunted her more than the uncertainty of whether he shared feelings for her too.

Rhyth took a closer look at Yoyo and noticed that his eyes were closed. She gently nudged him with her hand.

"Hey, are you sleeping?"

His eyes softly opened. "No, I was just resting my eyes."

"Are you really that tired?"

Yoyo yawned. "Hey, it's been a long day."

Rhyth let out a serene sigh. "Yeah, but it's been fun."

"I told you skating through that store would cheer you up. You were smiling and everything."

"Only because I was watching _you_ do it. You didn’t have to try to pressure me into doing it, too."

"I only did it ‘cause I knew it'd make you laugh in the end, and I was right."

"Yeah, right! You just did it to make yourself happy."

"That ain't true. I was already happy just hanging out with you."

Rhyth smiled sheepishly. "Is that all it takes to make you happy?"

"Yeah. I mean, that's why we're friends."

Rhyth detected a brief hint of vulnerability from Yoyo. She looked away from him and stared at the open sky. "Well, I feel the same way about you."

A few of the stars above had become visible with the setting sun. In that instant, Rhyth felt alone with Yoyo in the universe. This was it; the perfect moment to finally confess her feelings for him.

She turned towards Yoyo with her legs out to her side and leaned in closer to him.

"Hey, Yoyo?" she muttered shyly.

"Yeah?" he responded, still lying on his back facing the stars.

She had gotten this far. All she had to do was say the right words. And yet, the right words didn't come to her. Every time she decided on what she should say, she second-guessed herself and racked her brain for something different. Eventually the awkward pause became unbearable and she blurted out the first words that came to her mind.

"Do you wanna be more than friends?"

Yoyo’s eyes shot open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Surely she didn't mean what he thought she meant. He quickly sat up and looked at her.

"You mean… best friends?"

"N-No," Rhyth stammered, "I mean… boyfriend and girlfriend."

Both of their faces were flushed with embarrassment, but also excitement. Yoyo wanted to shout his answer from the top of his lungs, but he had to maintain his cool demeanor. He kept his response calm and collected.

"A-Alright."

Only after it had come out did he realize how uncool his response actually sounded, but it didn't matter at that point; the goofy smile on his face had already given away his true feelings. Unlike him though, Rhyth didn't shy away from expressing her joy with a wide grin. At that point, both of their doubts washed away.

The most difficult part of confessing was over, but neither of them knew what to do next.

"Should we… kiss?" Yoyo suggested bashfully.

Rhyth's knees began to shake. This was the moment she had been waiting for, but her words failed her yet again.

"O-Okay."

The two of them slowly leaned in until their puckered lips touched. Neither of them had any experience in kissing, so they merely held that position for a second before pulling away. Despite the awkward kiss, they both came away from it with brighter smiles than before.

"Did you like it?" Yoyo asked Rhyth.

"Yeah, I did," she replied. "I liked it a lot."

"Cool." That was just the ego boost Yoyo wanted.

Another uncomfortable pause emerged from their love-struck gawking. Yoyo was the first to snap out of it and raise an important question.

"Uh, so now what?"

"Oh, umm…" Rhyth didn't think this far ahead. "I guess we could start heading back to the Garage now."

Yoyo's eyes looked at the ground. "I dunno, I'd rather stay here with you for a little bit longer."

"Oh… Me too, actually."

They both leaned back against the tree. Rhyth's heart was still beating heavily in her chest, but she felt much more confident in herself than she did before. It felt nice just to sit there with Yoyo, but there was an even greater sensation that she wanted to experience again. She inched herself closer to him.

"Hey Yoyo, can we… hold hands?"

Her request caught him off-guard. Normally she wouldn't ask before holding his hand, but now such a simple act carried a far greater significance to both of them.

"Y-Yeah, sure," Yoyo replied timidly.

He began to slowly move his hand, but an emboldened and impatient Rhyth quickly snatched it and held it in her own. The sensation as their fingers became intertwined was warm and comforting, just as they remembered. With their hands connected and their anxieties drifting away, they relaxed in the peacefulness of the approaching night.

"What do you think we should do tomorrow?" Rhyth asked Yoyo.

"You're already thinking about tomorrow?"

"Well now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, we should do something special."

Yoyo turned to Rhyth. "Do you still trust me to come up with something that you'll like?"

She smiled with affection. "I don't care what we do. I'll be happy as long as it’s with you."

She lowered her head onto Yoyo's shoulders and shut her eyes. In each other’s arms they enjoyed the remainder of the sunset.


End file.
